Coitus Interruptus
by CSM
Summary: Tired of being interrupted any time they are alone, Kate decides on an impromptu weekend getaway for her and Castle. Takes place between 6x04 and 6x05.


**Title:** Coitus Interruptus

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** **Tired of being interrupted any time they are alone, Kate decides on an impromptu weekend getaway for her and Castle. Takes place between 6x04 and 6x05.**

**AN: I know in 6x04 Beckett mentions she has her apartment but lets pretend she still has it still being sublet. This is just a little one shot. I'm still trying to get into the groove of writing Caskett.**

* * *

She limps into the bedroom, putting the majority of her weight on her left foot, the throbbing in her right foot yet to abate. She silently curses Pi and his inability to clean up after himself in the living room having nearly tripped over the younger man's sneakers on her way to the bedroom. She huffs slightly throwing her jacket onto the bed and plopping onto the edge of the bed to examine her injured toe that incidentally collided with the edge of chair after her tussle with Pi's discarded sneaker.

She sighs deeply as she stars unbuttoning her shirt with one hand while rubbing her toe. She closes her eyes the days event slowly catching up with her and all she wants is to crawl into bed and sleep for the next two days. She's about to shrug off her shirt when she hears it.

"Beckett!"

She pauses at the hissing, sounding suspiciously like her fiancée. She frowns looking around the empty room in confusion, she even looks for one of his many gadgets that has cameras on it, but seeing no sign of him or his gadgets. This not being the first time she's been 'caught' on tape before.

"Beckett!"

Kate frowns, "Castle?"

"Psst! Beckett, down here."

She looks to the sound of the voice and rolls her eyes when she see Castle's head poking out of the closet. "Castle what are you doing?"

"Sh!" Castle implores gesturing her to come into the closet

"Castle, I had a long day" she bemoans, but he's already disappeared behind the door and she curses herself that her curiosity has been peaked.

With a deep sigh she pads off to the closet, ignoring her shirt that slips off her shoulders on its own accord. She walks into the closet and frowns on seeing Castle sitting on the floor his back to the wall his laptop on his lap the majority of his upper body hidden behind a rack of winter coats. Kate sighs deeply, now regretting her decision to follow him into the closet.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding." Castle answers almost as though _she_ is the ridiculous one for asking that question. He sticks his head opening his mouth to elaborate most likely, but on seeing her lack of attire his eyes widen as he drinks in her appearance in hunger, clearly forgetting his initial reason for luring her into the closet.

"Do I get a special striptease?"

Kate rolls her eyes, putting her hands on her hips as she glares down at him. From the way he licks his lips she knows her anger is only turning him on, "Castle."

He sighs in defeat and pats the space next to him, she reluctantly takes a seat next to him looking at him expectantly.

"I'm hiding." He says, he puts the laptop to his side and turns to her, "If it's not the constant noise of the blender with Pi's latest fruit concoction; its Mother and her acting group deciding to have class here or worst of all the sound of Alexis' _giggles_ every time _Pi_ is around. This is the only place I can get some quiet to actually write."

Kate frowns at his words, biting her lip in thought, she then smirks getting on her knees and throwing a leg over Castle's torso, her arms hooking around his neck, "Well, you know the loft _is_ empty right now. There are other things you can do…"

She gasps loudly when she feels Castle's cold fingers press against her bare waist, humming in appreciation when his wet lips touch her neck, "You wanna do it in here?"

She pulls back at that, narrowing her eyes at him, "No Castle, our bed is two feet away. C'mon."

"Wait…just.." He trails off as he places wet kisses along her collarbone, his finger hooking under her bra strap and as he lowers it down he moves his lip against her hot skin.

Kate sighs in appreciation her fingers tugging at Castle's hair as his teeth nip at sensitive spot right below her jawline. She's just about to forgo her original plans to take their activities to their bed when the sound of the front door slamming jars from her lust infused mind.

"Dad!"

Castle grunts pulling away from Kate's neck, "Shh, maybe she will go away."

"Castle." Kate reprimands, but she bites her lip hoping that they would be left alone.

"Kate? Your phone just went off, I think you got a text. Where are you guys?" Alexis voice booms, getting louder each time.

Kate sighs in defeat as she slips off of Castle's lap much to his protest, "You go and look for daughter."

"You're not joining us?" Castle whines, "What if the fruitarian is there? You can't let me suffer alone, Beckett."

Kate rolls her eyes as she grabs one of her shirts off the hanger, slipping it over her head. She places Castle's laptop on her lap, opening the lid, "I'm not abandoning you, you big baby. I'll be right out."

"What are you doing?" Castle asks in confusion.

She grins at him her eyes twinkling with merit, "You'll find out in time."

She laughs at his affronted expression knowing that his interest is definitely peaked and it will bother him until he finds out what she's up to. They hear Alexis calling for him yet again and Kate looks at him pointedly. She laughs when she hears him mutters to himself slightly disgruntled as he heads out from the closet.

* * *

"You're really not going to tell me?" Castle asks in disbelief as he crawls into bed later that night.

"Tell you about what?" Kate asks innocently as she tears her eyes away from her book to look up at him.

"Beckett." Castle whines as he plops onto the bed turning to face her, "You said you would tell me after Alexis and Pi left for their date."

Kate grins evilly, enjoying messing with him, "Actually, I said you will find out in time. Besides, I thought you liked surprises?"

She watches in amusement as his eyes widen in surprise, "It's a surprise?"

"Well duh. Why else would I keep this from you?" Kate asks in confusion. She bookmarks her book and places it on the bedside table, turning her body to face Castle, looking at him curiously.

"I figured it was just to mess with me."

"That is just an added bonus." Kate teases, laughing at his affronted expression. She grins at him as she crawls over his body, straddling his hips, "Now I seem to remember you left me hanging earlier today."

"What?" Castle stutters his hands resting on her hips, "_You_ were the one that said we should go outside. I was all for pretending we weren't here."

"Castle, shut up and kiss me."

"You know, bossy Beckett turns me…ugh." Castle grunts when Kate rocks her hips against his.

She smirks down at him, finally having his full attention as she lowers her lips to his own, moaning when she feels his hands move down her hips to grab her ass squeezing it as she rocks into him, both of them moaning at the contact.

_Boom_.

Castle yells in surprise as both he and Kate slip off the bed onto floor, both of them grunting in pain, Castle now sprawled on top of Kate.

"What the hell was that?" Kate groans.

_Boom _

"TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO…"

Martha's voice booms through out the entire house and they both groan, Kate throwing her head back against the carpet, "Her Medieval classes were tonight."

"Why buy a studio if she _insist_ on turning my living room into her own studio?" Castle bemoans his head resting on her shoulder.

"I think she said something about renovations?" Kate says with a sigh, jumping when the there is another loud boom.

"When does your sublet run out again?" Castle asks.

"Not soon enough." Kate mutters as he crawls off of her, and helps her to her feet, "But in the meantime your surprise will have to do."

"Are you going to arrest my mother for noise disturbance?" Castle asks hopefully.

Kate laughs slapping him on the chest after they crawl into bed, "No, but _we_ are going somewhere that lacks, acting classes, noise making fruitarians and your lovely daughter."

She laughs when Castle's eyes widen, "You're going to kidnap me?"

"Castle it's hardly kidnapping if you come willingly." Kate says with a laugh.

Castle wiggles his eyebrows at her, "I don't know Detective. I could be very difficult and you may have to detain me."

"I'll remember to bring my cuffs then." Kate teases, she places a brief kiss on his lips and slips out of the bed, laughing at Castle's moan of displeasure.

"Soon Castle."

* * *

"Worth the wait?" Kate asks with a smile, watching as Castle looks up at the wooden cabin in awe, their bag hanging loosely from his finger tips.

"Is this…" Castle trails off as he looks at her curiously.

Kate bites her lip and nods, her heart tightening on remembering the last time she was here almost two years ago. "This is my Dad's cabin."

Castle drops their bag on the floor and grabs her hand on seeing her expression, "Kate, we didn't have to come here…"

"No, I wanted to bring you here." Kate says softly, squeezing his fingers, "For so long, this place has always been the place my Dad ran away to drink his problems away and then when I ran from my own problems. We tainted this place, almost encompassing all the good memories we had with my mom, by letting our own pain take over it. I want to create new memories…_good_ memories here. Like the ones I had when I was a little girl."

Castle nods as he places a kiss on her temple before he picks up their bag allowing her to pull him along the side of the cabin, "C'mon I wanna show you something."

They walked to the back of the cabin and Castle gasps on seeing the large expanse of water behind them, "Kate, this is amazing."

"Yea." Kate says softly, "This is where my mom taught me how to swim."

"Maybe one day you can teach our kids to swim here." Castle offers softly.

Kate smiles at his words, squeezing his hand, "I'd like that."

She tugs him to an old hammock thats hung between two low branches of two large trees casting a shadow over the small area, "Some days, when I would go stir crazy inside the cabin, I would come out here and sit with my thoughts. Days when I felt like I would never heal completely. I'd sit on the rocks and just watch the water ripple, it was very calming. There were days when I missed you so much, I'd come here and wish you were sitting here with me."

"You know if you called me… I would have…"

Kate places a palm on his chest as they sway in the hammock, "I know, but you have to understand, back then I thought I had to do everything on my own. I couldn't let you see me like that."

Castle nods taking her hand in his own, bring it to his lips to press a brief kiss on her knuckles as Kate snuggles into his side, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him, "I know better now."

"You're stuck with me _forever_ now." Castle teases, trying to lighten the mood.

But Kate just smiles warmly at him leaning forward to kiss him soundly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Unless I commit fruitarian murder." Castle quips.

"Castle." Kate says with a groan, she rolls onto him both of them squealing in laughter as the hammock rocks violently at her movement, "There will be no talk of fruitarians, murders, daughters or mothers for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes ma'am." Castle says with a salute.

Kate laughs, and then grins at him her eyes shinning with mischief, "Hey Castle, you want to know what else was on _my_ bucket list?"

Castle's eyes widen, his hands automatically going around her waist, "Really? A hammock?"

Kate nods, giggling when he starts kissing down her neck, "Let me rock your world, Beckett."

"Castle…"

But Kate protest dies on her lips when Castle's hand snakes up her top causing her to moan in response, thoughts of protesting forgotten.

* * *

**Maybe when I do get the hang of writing these two I will venture into smut territory but not just yet lol.**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
